Anything else
by Bel Weasley
Summary: AU.Oneshot.Siren. Algumas coisas em nossas vidas acontecem tão devagar que só uma década depois somos capazes de olhar para trás e ficar abismados com as mudanças. Mas comigo acho que foi mais uma daquelas reviravoltas que acontecem num átimo de segundo.


Anything else

Ouvi um 'bang' e sabia que era uma bomba. Fiquei abaixado esperando por mais, mas o que se seguiu foi silêncio. Apenas o som da chuva fina, umedecendo a atmosfera a ponto de me fazer se sentir sufocado. Ou talvez fosse o pressentimento do que ia encontrar quando levantasse. Escondido numa trincheira, estava seguro, mas sabia que a maior parte do pelotão tinha estado transitando na superfície no momento da explosão. Todos tão certos de sua segurança, certos de que a guerra estava longe e que nada lhes aconteceria, a existência de uma trincheira no acampamento era considerada mera formalidade.

Ouvi um suspiro por perto, seguido de um gemido agudo. Percebi a aproximação de alguém, agachado, junto à parede. Reconheci no escuro a voz de Kozue. Ela tinha as mãos posicionadas dos dois lados da cabeça e olhava para mim, a parte da frente da farda cortada transversalmente por um sulco vermelho-escuro.

"Remus... você está aí?", murmurou.

Sua face pálida, salpicada de pontos vermelhos, dificilmente vai sair de minha mente um dia. Eu tinha acabado de ter uma discussão com ela. Kozue deveria estar comigo ali em baixo, montando guarda, em segurança, mas graças a nossa briga ela tinha resolvido subir.

Eu preciso colocar a culpa em alguém, claro. Não me contento em dizer que foi apenas um infeliz acaso. Meus poucos anos de vida já haviam naquele tempo me ensinado um bocado sobre a natureza rasteira dos seres humanos e eu sempre soube o que esperar daquela guerra irracional. Só não queria saber. Era uma questão de tempo até aquele inferno me dar realmente algo para me torturar. Mas, àquela altura, eu já era adulto o bastante para prever que a culpa pela estúpida morte de minha subordinada seria apenas uma das várias coisas que jamais deixariam de me atormentar.

Seu chamado cego por Remus, que talvez estivesse a centenas de quilômetros de nós, suas mãos finas se fechando em torno de meus braços. Ela provavelmente não podia me ver. Não podia ver mais nada. Sorte dela. Kozue morreu olhando para quem amava e, se isso parece de alguma forma triste demais, devo acrescentar que meu maior medo sempre foi morrer sem ter tido nada de concreto para amar.

Sim, toda história de amor é um pouco como musicais, daquele tipo em que os atores sapateiam metade do filme e cantam desafinados sobre viver a vida como se fosse o último dia. É verdade irrevogável, assim como todas as cartas de amor tem algo de ridículo.

* * *

Qual teria sido o princípio, o fato desencadeador de tudo, o passo inicial que impulsionaria as engrenagens do tempo para que nunca mais as coisas pudessem ser como antes? Pensei bastante sobre essa questão. Mas não faço a mínima idéia de onde isso pode me levar. Tenho minhas teorias, mas nenhuma delas impera ou explica tudo que aconteceu depois. 

Talvez o melhor marco para iniciar essa narrativa seja uma manhã de outubro em que observei pela primeira vez o artifício dos olhos de Remus Lupin. Não, não é que eu nunca os tivesse visto antes. Eu os vi. Mas foi naquele dia que o encanto deles realmente me atingiu. Isso porque é possível que nunca tivesse existido nada, nenhuma culpa e nenhuma repentina maturidade, se naquela manhã eu não tivesse me descuidado e, mais uma vez, feito jus a minha fama de desajuizado. Tive manhãs melhores e piores, mas de maneira alguma iguais àquela em que meus dezenove anos pela primeira vez experimentaram do pegajoso veneno que mais tarde eu conheceria tão bem.

Estava sentado à mesa do refeitório, meu café da manhã já terminado, conferindo mais uma vez a lista de procedimentos. Já tinha aquilo decorado, mas não havia mais o que fazer mesmo. Tudo estava pronto e nada deveria dar errado na a recepção do novo contingente no acampamento.

Eu gostava mais de ser apenas soldado. Ser comandante era um tanto quanto enfadonho e burocrático demais. Estava ansioso. Não demais, mas estava. Em breve estaria definitivamente fora do exército, meu último desafio era sobreviver a mais um remanejamento de pessoal. Pode parecer estranho falar de convivência social e de como isso era complicado num lugar onde todo mundo estava constantemente em alerta para um ataque surpresa. Mas bajular generais nunca foi meu passatempo preferencial.

Indisciplinado. Esse deveria ser meu sobrenome. Não que Black não soe bem, mas já estava tão acostumado com o rótulo, dado pela primeira vez por uma professora do primário, que não me importava. A indisciplina era parte de mim, como os olhos cinzentos e os cabelos negros, grandes demais para o padrão militar. E, mais uma vez, eu precisava de algo mais produtivo para fazer.

"... porque esse lugar está cheio de homens e nós estamos sempre sozinhas!", ouvi a voz enfadonha de Paulie, subcomandante do pelotão. Paulie era a pessoa que mais reclamava ali. Não que alguém estivesse satisfeito com alguma coisa. Eu também não estava lá muito feliz por ter sido convocado. Mas o pessimismo de Paulie era quase assustador. Os homens gostavam de provocá-la pedindo-lhe para falar de sua educação francesa. Na verdade Paulie era o mesmo tipo de mulher que minha mãe. Dura, seca, certeira em tudo que fazia.

"Eles devem pensar que somos lésbicas ou algo assim", concordou Kozue, uma soldado que chegara ao acampamento há uma semana. Tinha feições asiáticas e os cabelos negros cortados rente à nuca. Jogava a comida de um lado para o outro do prato com movimentos distraídos do garfo.

"Isso é porque vocês não procuram os homens certos", eu me intrometi na conversa, sentando ao lado de Paulie e me inclinando para o lado dela de um jeito que sabia que ela odiava. Ela me empurrou com violência. Kozue apenas riu, mostrando os dentes brancos e alinhados.

"Estamos falando aqui de homens de verdade", provocou Paulie. "Não de moleques que querem aprender a brincar de médico."

"Hum, garanto que poderia ensinar umas coisinhas à senhorita 'entendida'", revidei.

"Garanto que não."

"Eu não me importaria de ao menos conhecer alguém que valesse a pena conversar", murmurou Kozue. "É terrível essa história de ficarem separando homens e mulheres como se não pudesse haver convivência."

"Concordo completamente", falei, e Paulie me lançou um olhar desconfiado. "Gente, temos aqui uma colega que deseja conhecer alguém!"

No segundo seguinte eu estava aprumado sobre a mesa, chutando para longe pratos e copos. Dobrei a boina na mão e, fingindo que era um microfone, puxei Kozue para o "palco".

"Estamos aqui para apresentar a Kozue o homem de seus sonhos, então, quem quer tentar a sorte de ser escolhido?", brinquei, simulando um daqueles programas de televisão que promoviam encontros a partir de perguntas feitas aos candidatos.

Henri Perkins foi o primeiro a se candidatar e eu arrastei Kozue para a ponta da mesa onde ele estava. Num passo de dança, girei Kozue como que para exibi-la de todos os ângulos.

"Perkins, qual é o presente de dia dos namorados perfeito para essa linda garota?"

"Hum...", Henri vacilou. "Flores?"

Dei o "microfone" para Kozue responder: "Um livro", respondeu, encolhendo os ombros como quem pedia desculpas.

"Sinto muito, Perkins, mas quem sabe você ainda tem mais sorte com Paulie?", falei.

"Vai à merda!", resmungou Paulie, as mechas loiras lhe caindo nos olhos enquanto tentava se manter indiferente à movimentação ao redor.

"Ela é um doce, só não esqueça de usar um capacete", recomendei. "Quem mais?"

Michael Bedford ficou de pé na cadeira. Ignorando as outras mãos erguidas, puxei Kozue até o lado da mesa onde ele estava.

"Bedford, onde você levaria Kozue no primeiro encontro?"

"Um restaurante e depois... cinema?", arriscou.

Kozue, ao meu lado, já bem menos tímida e parecendo estar curtindo a brincadeira, arrancou o microfone de minha mão e respondeu: "Gosto de comer e de ver filmes, mas gostaria muito mais de um passeio à tarde, ao ar livre".

"Paulie, mais um pra você pisar!", falei.

"Morra, Black!", gritou ela em resposta.

"Vamos, pessoal, alguém aqui pode fazer melhor. Vocês não querem deixar essa linda garota ir embora de mãos abanando", girei mais uma vez Kozue e joguei-a para frente, segurando-a no ar enquanto me inclinava. Ouvi barulho de vidro quebrando, os pratos tinham sido empurrados para o chão. "Não se preocupe, querida, o homem da sua vida entrará por essa porta a qualquer momento", apontei para a porta do refeitório e, no mesmo instante, ela se abriu. Um grupo de oficiais adentrou o refeitório.

Na agitação que se seguiu, Kozue me empurrou. Desequilibrei e caí no chão. Mas não tive tempo de reclamar. Não tive tempo de notar o silêncio que imperou no refeitório. Vi o rosto do novo comandante da companhia de cabeça para baixo.

"Você é comandante do pelotão?", ele perguntou. A primeira coisa que ouvia daquela voz depois de meses. Ainda deitado no chão, só via aquele par de olhos amarelos. Dois grandes orbes, do mesmo tom das folhas que caem das árvores no outono, me observavam de cima.

Quando me lembro dessa manhã – e estou sempre lembrando – vejo-me sempre repartido em duas pessoas, dois momentos, dois Sirius Black divididos por uma rachadura no tempo que separa antes e depois. Antes as pequenas palavras, os pequenos gestos, as pequenas paixões, culminando na calamidade que foi aquele outono em minha vida. Mergulhei naqueles olhos completamente desprevenido, como uma pedra atirada com força nas águas douradas de um lago quieto. A pedra resiste, ricocheteia algumas vezes na superfície, mas é inevitavelmente arrastada para o fundo, com a força de uma maré violenta.

"O que você tanto olha? Levanta logo, idiota", a voz de Paulie me sobressaltou e o contato foi quebrado. Senti que ela me puxava para cima.

De pé, encarei mais uma vez meu amigo de infância, mas nada de extraordinário aconteceu. Suspirei, meio que sem entender.

"Aluado, o que você...?"

"Veja só, então fomos parar no mesmo acampamento..."

Sempre foi da natureza de meu amigo interromper meus pensamentos confusos e fechá-lo com um nó de racionalidade. Claro, isso era um segundo depois de ele fazer algo para me deixar confuso o bastante para esquecer o que pretendia. Aliás, não era só comigo. Com todos ele brincava dessa maneira, zombando da capacidade de concentração limitada dos outros, jogando ardilosamente com suas expressões inocentes.

Remus seguiu com os outros militares recém-chegados, seus olhos amarelos brilhando, os lábios finos curvando-se num sorriso amigável. No instante seguinte, havia sumido no vão entre as portas duplas do refeitório.

"Mas o que você estava olhando, afinal? Se eu não tivesse feito nada estaria no chão até agora...", Paulie me empurrou, irritada.

Sacudi a cabeça. Não sabia o que estava olhando. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido naquele curto espaço de tempo em que a minha consciência parecia ter se ausentado do corpo. Mas tinha certeza que nunca havia olhado para meu amigo daquela maneira.

* * *

Ele entrou no seu passo leve, sem ruído. Não chegava a ser felino, era apenas um andar discreto. Eu admirava essa característica, pois nunca conseguira ser menos que estrondoso em meus passos e mesmo em meus gestos mais brandos. Meu colega de quarto, no entanto, andava como se seus pés mal tivessem contato com o chão, mesmo usando os pesados coturnos de oficial. 

"Almofadinhas! Onde você está? Dormindo?", perguntou, antes de me ver levantar da cama com a cara amassada. "Está sozinho?"

Os olhos de Remus correram pelo quaro, como se tentasse descobrir se havia alguém escondido em algum lugar. Desnecessário dizer que numa tenda militar não há espaço para esconder sequer uma agulha.

"Estava lendo", respondi, mostrando um livro de capa azul. As letras prateadas estavam descascadas.

"É algum livro de tática?", Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Fechei o livro e acomodei as costas na cabeceira da cama. Nada escapava de seus olhos curiosos. Aluado sentou-se na beirada da própria cama e pôs-se a descalçar os coturnos. Tinha a camiseta cheia de manchas e gotas de suor escorriam de suas têmporas. Não era muito resistente na verdade, nem um pouco talhado para a vida militar. Mas, como costumava dizer, "é necessário".

Os quartos dos oficiais consistiam apenas em tendas de cor verde-musgo posicionadas numa longa fila no centro do acampamento, junto às enfermarias e ao refeitório. Eu e Remus dividíamos um quarto há alguns dias.

"O que você tem?", perguntei.

"Eu? Nada", Aluado deu de ombros e lançou um olhar nervoso à tela ao lado da cama, que dava uma visão parcial do que acontecia lá fora. Um sopro de brisa entrava por aquela abertura. Mas era quente. A tenda inteira parecia estar no meio de um braseiro.

Voltei a cair na cama, de costas, os olhos voltados para o teto. Quando Remus ficava evasivo daquela maneira parecia virar novamente o menino assustado que conhecera na escola. "Como um cachorrinho assustado", dizia Lily, descrevendo a forma como Remus olhava para todos naquela época. Seus pequenos olhos amarelados adquiriam um estranho tom sem brilho.

"Nada não. Você tem alguma coisa", insisti. Mas não falei mais nada. Conhecia bem demais aquela estranha expressão de Aluado. Ele a usava sempre que tinha algo para contar, mas não o faria imediatamente. Sabia que ele ia acabar falando o que o incomodava, mas só quando chegasse o tempo certo. Não adiantava mesmo insistir, ele precisava sempre ficar rondando com aquele ar de discreta desolação, precisava sempre esperar a tal "boa hora" para falar qualquer coisa.

"Vou buscar café", ergui-me do colchão num pulo, colocando os pés descalços em contato com o chão frio – um alívio para o calor da tenda que recebia sol direto quase o dia inteiro.

"Só se for pra você, acabei de tomar um na enfermaria."

Era mentira. Aluado tinha muitas manias e uma delas era exatamente a de tomar café sentado em sua cama no quarto. Talvez ele achasse que eu não fosse observador o bastante para notar seus novos hábitos. Mas era. Eu provavelmente conhecia a rotina do meu amigo mais que o próprio Remus. O costume de ficar apenas olhando para o nada, enfurnado no quarto, toda vez que não tinha para fazer no acampamento, havia me dado bastante tempo para saber até mesmo como Remus preferia apertar a pasta de dentes.

Os olhos amarelos observavam, seguiram-me enquanto procurava as botas debaixo da cama. Era em momentos como aquele que eu sentia que peso pode ter um olhar. Os olhos de Remus tinham para mim um peso incomensurável. Sempre fora assim. Desde pequenos, desde que, com onze anos, ele me encarou daquela maneira pela primeira vez, eu soube que estava condenado àquela observação silenciosa.

Deixei a tenda para encontrar o pátio ensolarado, ninguém num raio de vários metros. Fui andando em direção aos refeitórios, onde exploraria a cozinha em busca de algo para beber. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Remus poderia estar querendo me dizer.

"Sirius", Kozue me alcançou no meio do pátio, os olhos em fenda ainda mais apertados por causa do sol. "Eu estava procurando você."

"Bem, você me encontrou", sorri.

Kozue puxou meu braço, tirando-me da rota. Andamos até a parte de trás das enfermarias, uma boa caminhada na verdade. Ela ainda ficou alguns minutos vigiando, até se assegurar de que ninguém nos seguira.

"Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?"

Aquela não era exatamente uma situação estranha para mim. Eu conhecia bem os hábitos estranhos das mulheres. E conhecia até demais a mania delas de sempre fazer um escarcéu por pouca coisa.

"Eu quero...", Kozue ficou mexendo no cabelo enquanto eu tentava montar uma boa resposta. Algo como aquele ser um ambiente de trabalho e meu desejo de preservar uma boa amizade. "Eu estou gostando de alguém..."

"Entendo", murmurei, com vontade de terminar tudo o mais rápido possível. Talvez, se não tivesse pensado no que Aluado diria depois, eu teria simplesmente ido embora. E não era porque eu fosse contra ter um caso dentro de um acampamento militar, apesar disso geralmente ter conseqüências negativas. Apenas tinha mais coisas com que me preocupar no momento para pensar na maneira correta de lidar com Kozue.

"Se você entende, então sabe como me sinto com isso", seus olhos negros começaram a brilhar demais. "Porque o Remus... ele ignora completamente."

Fiquei sem reação por um instante. Não era para mim, afinal, que ela estava se declarando. A situação, afinal, era um pouco mais bizarro do que eu esperava. Ela estava falando do que sentia por Remus para mim. Quem em sã consciência consideraria Sirius Black um confidente em potencial? Kozue, você realmente nunca fez sentido para mim.

"Então, se eu dissesse a ele, você acha que ele me rejeitaria? Você sabe se existe alguém esperando por ele em algum lugar?", ela andava de um lado para o outro, formulando perguntas a esmo enquanto eu mal tinha me recuperado do choque. "... então, como você está sempre com ele, como o conhece bem, eu achei melhor falar com você antes de tudo", concluiu.

"Você acha que eu sei como ele vai reagir?", indaguei, os pensamentos ainda estagnados com o excesso de informação.

Olhei na direção do pátio, onde sabia que estavam os olhos de Remus, ocultos no interior de um tenda. Algo estava tomando forma dentro de mim de uma maneira um tanto quanto violenta. Uma vontade imensa de nunca ter ouvido aquelas palavras. Mirei Kozue, ela estava agitada, esperando por uma resposta. E tudo que eu queria era nunca ter brincado com ela no dia da chegada de Aluado.

"Não se preocupe, querida, o homem da sua vida entrará por essa porta a qualquer momento." Eu tinha dito aquilo. Tinha feito com que ela olhasse para ele. Deveria estar feliz, porque Kozue era uma boa pessoa, calma e sensível, exatamente o tipo com quem Aluado se daria bem. Eu não me sentia assim, entretanto. A pergunta de Paulie me voltou à cabeça. O que eu tanto olhava? O que ele fazia para me colocar daquela maneira? Por que a imagem daqueles olhos amarelos me perseguia? Por que eu não conseguia sorrir e dizer a Kozue que bastava ela puxar uma conversa sobre livros com meu amigo para fazê-lo falar por horas.

Não eram apenas olhares demorados de cumplicidade como os que trocávamos enquanto planejávamos traquinagens na escola. Não era admiração ou amizade pura e simples o que me prendia dentro daqueles lagos dourados. Era, sim, um sufocamento, uma sensação hipnótica de ter sido petrificado.

O que eu senti, ouvindo as palavras de Kozue, foi ciúme. Foi vontade de ter exclusividade completa sobre Remus e nunca deixar que mais ninguém sequer o vislumbrasse. Foi ciúme, vontade de impedir que qualquer outro pronunciasse seu nome, visse seu sorriso tímido, convivesse com suas manias, ficasse irritado com seu hábito de esconder coisas que queria dizer.

Sim, eu já tinha me sentido daquela maneira antes em relação a Remus. E, agora eu sei, não era porque ele era um dos meus melhores amigos. Isso não explicava a minha necessidade quase física de protegê-lo, guardá-lo do mundo, preservá-lo de tudo. Isso não era amizade. Mas, antes daquelas palavras de Kozue, eu não sabia. Ou talvez soubesse, mas só naquele momento alguém tinha feito algo para que eu tivesse que admitir aquilo de vez. Medo da solidão? Medo de me encontrar quando tão ansiosamente me buscava? Ainda hoje, quando tanto tempo já se passou, não sei a resposta. Sempre fui muito confuso com relação aos meus sentimentos.

Algumas coisas em nossas vidas acontecem tão devagar que só uma década depois somos capazes de olhar para trás e ficar abismados com as mudanças. Mas comigo acho que foi mais uma daquelas reviravoltas que acontecem num átimo de segundo. Tanto que fiquei assustado quando entendi. Kozue ainda piscava os olhos, a expressão fechada para mim esperando uma explicação. Eu, finalmente me dando conta do que acontecera, arriei no chão, sem fôlego de tanto rir da minha própria ignorância.

"Sirius, pare, eu não disse isso para que você risse de mim!", reclamou ela.

Naquela tarde escaldante em que o ar abafado obrigava todos a buscarem abrigo diante de ventiladores, Kozue fez a denúncia. Denunciou-me a mim mesmo. E ainda que a confissão não se fizesse presente naquele momento, eu já era réu confesso.

Estava apaixonado. Irremediavelmente.

* * *

Imaginava-me doente. Dizia que não estava me sentindo bem para passar todo o tempo que pudesse perto da enfermaria, onde sabia que Aluado não gostava de ir. Fugia da companhia de Paulie. Isso era provavelmente o mais difícil, pois, depois que Kozue ficou chateada comigo, Paulie passou a me perseguir como uma sombra, exigindo uma retratação. Porém, não importava o quanto eu estivesse ocupado com os meus afazeres, quando via já estava hipnotizado pela seqüência de movimentos de Remus, com o olhar preso nele. Aventura medíocre, eu sei, e, ainda assim, irresistível. 

Estávamos já na segunda semana de outubro, o ar quase irrespirável de tão úmido, quando aconteceu de Aluado me surpreender, sentado à margem daquele lago fora do acampamento, os joelhos dobrados e o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Tentava me concentrar no trabalho de uma interminável fila de formigas carregando toda a sorte de gravetos mínimos e pedaços de folhas.

"O que está fazendo aqui sozinho?", ouvi uma voz sussurrada ao pé de meu ouvido.

Virei para ele assustado. Aluado usava calças jeans e um suéter de lã. O jeito como se sentou no tronco baixo de uma árvore e ficou balançando as pernas fez com que ficasse ainda mais parecido com a lembrança que eu tinha dele quando criança.

Abaixei a cabeça tentando por tudo escapar da maré dos olhos amarelos. Não consegui. Ele foi mais rápido e me capturou. A pequena perturbação no mar dourado ergueu-se como uma montanha diante de mim, tragando minha alma para um turbilhão subaquático. Eu lutava, tentava permanecer emerso buscando o abrigo de seus cabelos, mas logo fixava novamente os olhos e mais uma vez era engolfado.

Remus Lupin. Cabelos castanhos, com finas mechas queimadas de sol. As feições harmônicas, com rosto pequeno. Era inacreditável como ele brilhava, a luz alaranjada iluminando os braços, as pernas e o pescoço dele.

"Raio de sol...", murmurei, atirando uma pedra que ricocheteou três vezes antes de afundar no lago.

Meu amigo ergueu os olhos pra mim, sem entender. Os olhos de Remus tinham o mesmo brilho do pôr do sol.

"Raios?"

"Kozue disse uma vez que seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos raios de sol", respondi. Kozue dissera aquilo no mesmo dia em que Aluado chegara. "Ela disse 'Remus tem olhos cor de raio de sol'", repeti.

"Como alguém pode ter olhos cor de raio de sol?", indagou Aluado, encolhendo os ombros e mirando o céu, azul escuro, com algumas parcas nuvens manchadas de vermelho.

"Cor de raio de sol", repeti, atirando outra pedra. Ficar longe do acampamento depois que anoitecia não era uma decisão lá muito segura, mas nada que fosse muito alarmante. Fiquei olhando para meu amigo, a luz do dia rapidamente se esvaindo.

Era absurdo.

"Você não acredita no que esses pessoal é capaz. Tem um grupo falando em escapar hoje no meio da noite para um vilarejo aqui perto. Se isso chega ao ouvido de algum capitão, teremos problemas", falou Aluado, de uma maneira inconformada, como se quisesse ter o poder de convencer todos a não irem apenas com palavras. Desde o tempo de escola meu amigo apenas encolhia os ombros para as nossas travessuras e seguia adiante, fingindo não ver nada. Ele desistiu de tentar nos convencer pela retórica em pouco tempo. Era inútil. Demos um bocado de trabalho para o pobre Aluado quando se tornou monitor.

"Está longe de novo", ele sorriu.

"E se nós fôssemos com eles?", indaguei, e Remus arregalou os olhos. "Estou falando sério. Estamos precisando ver o mundo lá fora."

"Almofadinhas... temos que dar o exemplo. Nós não podemos", ele saltou da árvore. Balançava o dedo no ar enquanto enumerava uma série de motivos pelos quais deveríamos permanecer no acampamento e tentar convencer os outros a fazer o mesmo. Eu, no entanto, estava decidido. Já havia fugido do acampamento para me divertir num bar próximo outras vezes. Sabendo em que direção seguir, apenas me levantei e comecei a andar, Aluado me seguindo de perto, sem parar de falar, provavelmente tão concentrado em tentar me convencer que nem percebia que nos afastávamos mais e mais do acampamento.

* * *

"Não está sendo tão ruim assim, está?", empurrei uma garrafa de cerveja para Remus, que estava encolhido num canto do bar, a cara fechada para a bagunça que os soldados aprontavam na pista de dança. Bem, pista de dança é modo de dizer. No precário pub Hipogrifo Manco não havia sequer uma iluminação descente. O lugar inteiro era decadente, o balcão cheio de poeira e manchas, as mesas de tampo de madeira gasta, algumas com toalhas encardidas. O espaço central fora esvaziado afastando-se mesas e cadeiras para junto das paredes. O jukebox quebrado tocava sempre a mesma música. Quase ninguém parecia notar nada disso. Estavam bêbados demais. 

"Está péssimo, esse lugar é imundo", Aluado limpou a boca da garrafa com a manga da blusa antes de levá-la aos lábios. Estava furioso comigo por tê-lo arrastado até ali. Eu tinha me recusado a indicar o caminho de volta, de modo que meu amigo permanecera as últimas horas sentado num dos bancos junto ao bar, olhando de cara feia para tudo. No entanto, ele tinha bebido cada garrafa que havia sido colocada diante dele. Isso e as eventuais risadas contidas quando alguém tentava fazer um passo de dança complicado e tropeçava nas próprias pernas deixavam-me incerto se ele realmente estava odiando a "festa" ou apenas fingindo odiar para não dar o braço a torcer.

"Almofadinhas, estou com muito sono, vamos voltar...", murmurou ele, assim que pousou a garrafa vazia no balcão. Seu rosto estava vermelho. "Está frio."

"Não sinto frio", tomei um gole da minha própria garrafa de cerveja. Sentia calor.

"… they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat", cantarolou Aluado, deitando a cabeça sobre o balcão enquanto acompanhava a música com uma voz levemente embargada. "Some dance to remember, some dance to forget."

"Ei, não vai dormir, eu não consigo te carregar para o acampamento", avisei.

"Não vou dormir, não estou bêbado, Almofadinhas, você é que está!"

"Eu não. Você é que não sabe beber."

"Eu sei beber!", insistiu. "Estou ótimo", e, para provar sua afirmação, Aluado ficou de pé e andou diante de mim, de um lado para o outro sempre em linha reta.

Tentei fazer o mesmo, mas, assim que me coloquei de pé, o mundo ao meu redor pareceu dar um giro de 360 graus. Ainda assim, consegui manter o equilíbrio e a sensação de estar prestes a cair foi se atenuando. Aluado riu. O relógio na parede às suas costas marcava quase duas da manhã.

"Largue essa garrafa, vamos andar um pouco", ele tirou a cerveja da minha mão e, ainda rindo, puxou-me em direção à saída. A pista de dança improvisada aos poucos se esvaziava, a maioria já estava tonta demais para ficar muito tempo de pé. Muita gente já tinha ido embora. Outra parte resolvera andar até outro bar, no extremo oposto da cidadezinha.

Avançamos um pouco, mas em poucos passos eu já tinha arriado numa cadeira, achava que ia vomitar. Devia ter lembrado que cerveja me deixava assim. Aluado sentou-se ao meu lado, os olhos amarelos fixos numa ampla janela. Lá fora, o céu estava talhado de estrelas, a via Láctea se desenhando como centenas de respingos no fundo escuro. O contorno da lua crescente desenhava-se entre tufos de nuvens cinzentas.

"Eu vou sair do exército", murmurei, quase baixo demais para que ele pudesse me ouvir acima da música.

Aluado desviou os olhos para mim. Tentava afastar as mechas de cabelo da testa.

"Por quê?", indagou.

"Porque não agüento mais", resmunguei. "Porque cansei de fingir que sei por que estamos em guerra. Enfim, você sabe que motivos não faltam."

Remus balançou a cabeça e sorriu, como se me considerasse um maluco falando coisas sem sentido. Eu teria ficado bravo se, logo depois, ele não tivesse espirrado.

"Vai acabar ficando doente", reclamei. Comecei a tirar o casaco.

"Estou bem", respondeu, um sorriso incerto dançando em seu rosto. Tinha o nariz vermelho de frio.

A música ficou um pouco mais alta. O jukebox fazia isso de vez em quando. Segundo o dono era assim há anos. A mesma música terminava talvez pela milésima vez desde que havíamos chegado, para recomeçar a tocar logo em seguida.

"O que você tem afinal?", indaguei, colocando meu casaco em suas costas.

"Eu? Nada."

"Nada não. Você tem alguma coisa. Já faz um tempo que quer me dizer algo", insisti.

"Não é nada."

"Conte."

Ele se calou por um momento. Depois ficou me olhando daquela maneira transparente que fazia parecer que todos os seus pensamentos estavam prestes a saltar através de seus olhos sem que pudesse contê-los. Mas nunca acontecia. Aluado continuava completamente insondável como sempre. Não insisti mais.

Era absurdo. Tudo aquilo. Mas o que naquele lugar fazia sentido? Adolescentes aprendendo a manejar armas? Um comandante de companhia de dezenove anos? Era um mundo impossível. Meu desejo não poderia ser mais impossível que a realidade absurda que nos rodeava.

Não tenho certeza se foi minha ou dele a iniciativa de levantar. Talvez tenhamos levantado juntos, não sei. Só me lembro de dizer que Aluado não tinha dançado nada e, no momento seguinte, eu o tinha arrastado para o meio da pista de dança. A música ecoava no pub vazio, nem mesmo o dono estava no balcão. Remus olhou para mim confuso e eu o sacudi pelos ombros.

"Você é muito estático, Aluado, tem que ser mais solto para dançar essa música", falei.

"Desista, Almofadinhas, eu não tenho jeito para isso", ele protestou, rindo. Eu o empurrava tentando fazer com que se mexesse. Ele exalava um perfume. Um cheiro que eu nunca fora capaz de definir muito bem. E, à medida que ficávamos mais próximos, sentia aquele cheiro ficar cada vez mais pesado, enquanto eu me sentia cada vez mais leve.

"Such a lovely place, such a lovely face", ergui Aluado no ar. Ele sacudiu as pernas, ordenando que eu o pusesse no chão. "They livin' it up at the Hotel Califórnia", cantei. A música parou abruptamente. Aluado deu um passo desequilibrado para trás e tropeçou numa cadeira. Eu o segurei pra que não caísse. Diferente de mim, que ria sem parar, Aluado estava sério. "Não sei que verso vem depois", murmurei.

"What a nice surprise, bring your álibis", ele cantou. Ficou esperando que eu continuasse. Mas não fiz isso. Eu estava apaixonado e me sentia mal por isso, se algo ali era absurdo não poderia ser outra coisa.

"Sabe, Aluado, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa..."

Ele inclinou o rosto para a esquerda e sorriu.

"Você é um idiota, Almofadinhas. Devíamos estar no acampamento há horas e você bêbado falando besteiras."

Desviando do assunto mais uma vez. Mais uma vez. E, se eu não fizesse nada, seria para sempre assim. Tinha que fazer aquela mente inquieta se calar, nem que fosse apenas por um minuto. Acho que tentei puxá-lo para mais perto de mim. Os braços de repente resolveram que era hora de agir e guiaram o corpo inteiro na direção daquela pele branca como mármore. Pelo menos é o que suponho que tenha acontecido, estava tão fora de mim naquele momento que não pude ter total consciência de minhas ações. Mantive os olhos abertos quando me aproximei, Aluado pareceu um pouco assustado. Senti seus lábios contra os meus, as mãos de Remus subiram para o meu pescoço enquanto eu jogava o casaco para longe a fim de aumentar o contato. A música recomeçou de onde havia parado. O gosto dele parecia me dissolver por dentro. Senti a pressão suave de seu corpo estreito contra o meu.

Quando finalmente nossos lábios se separaram, Aluado ficou apenas olhando para mim, os olhos arregalados de susto, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Aquele par de olhos castanhos. Era inacreditável como brilhavam na quase completa ausência de luz. Um olhar que instigava, erguia-se como uma maré para tirar todas as coisas de seus lugares usuais. Um olhar que, ao mesmo tempo que me fazia temer, tinha algo que atraía, que tragava para dentro deles, para me afogar em sua plácida superfície dourada. Os olhos de Remus Lupin.

Fui guiando seus passos para trás, em direção a uma mesa grande posicionada perto da porta. Entreouvi uma risada baixinha. Também não tenho certeza disso. Enlacei-o pela cintura, os olhos fugindo dos turbilhões dourados e procurando seus lábios. Desci as mãos de suas costas, passando pela barriga até roçar de leve na parte interna da coxa, ao que Remus amoleceu um pouco, ergui seus pés do chão e o coloquei sentado no tampo da mesa. Senti sua respiração ofegar.

Seus dedos deslizaram ao lado do meu rosto. Perto de nós apenas os vaga-lumes, que haviam sido atraídos pela luz. Num gesto decidido, Remus me beijou de volta, como que recuperando o beijo roubado. A sensação de devaneio só foi interrompida quando senti a textura macia de sua língua roçando em meus lábios, forçando a entrada. De uma só vez, Remus penetrava em minha boca, seus finos dedos faziam caminhos tortuosos em meu cabelo, suas pernas enlaçaram minha cintura, fazendo um movimento lento com o joelho.

Nossos corpos colados, as respirações ofegantes num ritmo único, os olhos fechados enquanto as mãos tateavam, cegas, desesperadas. Senti as mãos de Aluado descendo pelas minhas costas e seu quadril sendo pressionado contra o meu. Sorri. E, pela primeira vez, soube que era mesmo um idiota.

* * *

"Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice…" 

Acordei com a claridade transpondo minhas pálpebras. O ar gelado da manhã me fez estremecer. Demorei alguns segundos para indagar por que não havia nada entre a minha pele e o ar frio.

"And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'…", o jukebox continuava com a seqüência interminável. Não havia ninguém mais além de mim, nu sobre uma enorme mesa. Talvez o dono tivesse ido tirar um cochilo e esquecido de voltar. Pela janela eu podia ver os primeiros raios de sol que começavam a despontar no horizonte.

Tentei me levantar e senti um peso anômalo sobre o peito. Foi quando entendi o que realmente tinha acontecido. A cabeça de Remus descansava em meu peito, seus braços e pernas jogados por cima do meu corpo.

"Aluado, acorde", chamei, baixinho, sem querer assustá-lo. Remus abriu os olhos devagar. Despertou imediatamente, sem parecer ter passado pelo período de compreensão que eu precisei.

Ele ergueu o corpo e, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, pôs-se a procurar suas roupas dentre as peças jogadas ao nosso redor. Fiquei apenas olhando aparvalhado enquanto ele vestia a camiseta.

"Mexa-se, Almofadinhas, não vai ser bom se nos surpreenderem assim", falou, passando minhas calças.

Comecei a me vestir depressa e, em poucos minutos, deixamos o pub com os coturnos nas mãos para evitar fazer barulho. Ao chegarmos à esquina, sentamos no banco do ponto de ônibus para nos calçarmos. A orla da floresta se estendia bem diante de nós, indo até onde a vista chegava, como um tapete verde manchado de cores vivas – as cores das flores sobreviventes da primavera. Os cabelos castanhos de Remus refletiram o brilho dourado do sol, que apenas começava a macular a névoa do amanhecer.

Não falamos sobre o que acontecera enquanto fazíamos o caminho de volta para o acampamento. Não sei como o Aluado se sentia, mas eu não tinha necessidade de falar. Mesmo se tivesse, provavelmente eu não saberia o quê.

"Eu ainda quero saber o que você não quis me contar ontem à noite", falei, imaginando que ele pudesse estar incomodado com o silêncio. Aluado olhou para mim assustado, como se qualquer menção aos acontecimentos que nos levaram a acordar nus na mesa de um bar fossem proibidos.

Ele apressou o passo. Outubro estava no meio e algumas árvores começavam a perder as folhas.

"O que afinal você está escondendo?", eu corri e fiquei na frente dele, impedindo-o de continuar. Ele insistiu em passar e eu o segurei pelos braços.

"Não estou escondendo nada, me larga!", Remus tentou se soltar.

Relaxei os dedos. Fiquei apenas com as mãos pousadas em seus ombros. A essa altura eu é que estava querendo ir embora. Achava que Aluado estivesse bravo comigo. Que quisesse ignorar o que havia acontecido. Mas continuei parado no mesmo lugar, estático, preso pelo magnetismo de seus olhos amarelos. Tive vontade de voltar a ouvir a música repetitiva do jukebox.

Aluado foi levantando a cabeça. A luz da manhã enfim sobrepujara a neblina e brilhava intensamente acima das copas das árvores. Minhas mãos ainda estavam pousadas em seus ombros e tentei puxá-lo para perto de mim. Ele resistiu, inclinando as costas para trás, o que me fez estreitar o abraço e envolver suas costas. Aluado, no entanto, continuou a fugir da única forma que lhe restara, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, de modo que o máximo que eu poderia alcançar fosse seu queixo.

Num gesto brusco, ele me empurrou na direção de um velho sabugueiro. Bati as costas com força no tronco da árvore e o impacto sacudiu os galhos acima de nós, despejando uma chuva de folhas amarelas em nossas cabeças. Aluado transpôs com um único olhar todos os meus mecanismos de vontade própria, ficando com o caminho livre para pegar minhas mãos entre as suas e ficar tocando de leve cada dedo, como se estivesse a contá-los. Lembro-me de ter protestado tardiamente para que ele respondesse minha pergunta de uma vez, mas ele apenas me ignorou. Tinha essa mania de fingir que não entendia minhas negativas. Senti novamente seu perfume indefinível.

"Aluado, não podemos ficar aqui o dia to...", eu ia falando quando ele, com um gesto repentino, inesperado, inclinou todo o corpo para frente e colou os lábios aos meus, num esforço fora do normal para que eu correspondesse. Desajeitado, apoiei o corpo no troco da árvore e foi a única coisa que atenuou minha queda, fazendo-me chegar ao chão sem me machucar, arrastando Remus comigo. Algumas folhas secas estalaram sob nossos corpos. Mais folhas caíram sobre nós. Aluado interrompeu o beijo para falar qualquer coisa sobre o início do outono, mas eu o interrompi, colocando a mão em sua boca antes que a mágica daquele momento fosse quebrada.

Ele olhou para mim atordoado, os cabelos castanhos descendo até o meu peito, salpicados de pequenos galhos e folhas. Os meus provavelmente estavam muito piores, pois Aluado logo tratou de estender a mão para eles e, devagarzinho, remover pedaços de folhas que haviam ficado presos com a calma de quem não queria acabar nunca. Permiti que ele fosse adiante, de boa vontade abaixando e levantando a cabeça, sorrindo quando propositalmente seus dedos me roçavam o pescoço. Aluado então se deitou ao meu lado, nos lábios um sorriso do tipo que demora a se formar, quase provocativo demais para ele, eu puxando-o para mim, ele recuando, fazendo-se de difícil, só para depois atirar o corpo para frente e colar mais uma vez os lábios aos meus, num beijo frenético, exigente, sem maiores explicações.

Sentir-me assim tão próximo a ele, aonde isso poderia nos levar? Provavelmente, era impossível para eu sequer adivinhar isso na época. No fim, não importava. A única coisa certa era que eu conseguia sentir a pulsação de Remus sob seu peito, tão vibrante quanto a minha, seu hálito de limão misturado ao meu, nossos cabelos entrelaçados numa estranha combinação de ouro e prata.

* * *

Sempre tive como certo que Remus era essencialmente introspectivo. Nunca conseguia saber o que ele estava pensando, mesmo após anos dividindo um dormitório na escola. Seus interesses podiam oscilar com tal velocidade que era impossível acompanhar. Enfim, era difícil manter a sua concentração em um único assunto. E era impossível pressentir qualquer coisa que ele não quisesse dizer. Nunca consegui compreendê-lo completamente. Passaram-se apenas três dias para que minha concepção dele se tornasse ainda mais confusa. Três dois dias de liberdade, eu diria. De libertinagem. Chamem como quiserem. Não me importo mais com rótulos. Sentia-me como se estivesse dando um salto no escuro. Tudo podia ser descrito como apenas loucura, paixão desajeitada, descuidada, desesperada. Eu me tornei completamente absorvido por Remus. Eu queria me fundir com ele. E desaparecer. 

Ficávamos estendidos na grama, numa réstia de sol que as copas das árvores deixavam passar, num estado quase que estático, aproveitando cada segundo daquela mágica que nos unia. Sua mão pequena movia-se lentamente em direção à minha, os dedos se unindo para começar tudo de novo. Mesmo quando não havia a proteção da floresta por perto, uma desculpa qualquer servia para nos escondermos atrás de uma pilastra por tempo o bastante para os lábios se roçassem. Qualquer contato era suficiente. Se apenas o tempo pudesse parar naqueles três dias, o encanto que nos unia então perduraria para sempre.

Mas não podia. E me dei conta disso pela primeira vez no dia em que surpreendi Aluado na entrada do refeitório. Ele vinha andando distraído para o jantar. Não percebeu minha presença junto à porta. Todos já estavam lá dentro e eu não tive qualquer receio em puxá-lo pelo braço e prendê-lo no espaço entre mim e a parede, com uma das pernas entre as pernas dele.

"Almofadinhas!", ele olhou para mim com um ar de reprovação forçado, sem conseguir conter uma risada. "Você é maluco, alguém poderia nos ver, sabia?"

"E quem se importa se nos virem?", perguntei brincando. "Vou sair do exército lembra? Eu não me importaria de apressar as coisas."

Ele voltou o rosto para o chão, seus dedos apertaram com força meus braços. Seus olhos de caramelo tinham uma sombra estranha.

"Aluado, por que você não vem comigo? Vamos viver como pessoas normais, podemos morar na minha casa..."

Ele não respondeu. Não olhou para mim. Mordia o lábio inferior com força. Mas não fazia qualquer movimento para se desvencilhar de mim. Parecia absorvido por algum pensamento distante.

"Não vamos apressar demais as coisas" murmurou, e senti em suas palavras algo reticente.

Não era possível que ele não entendesse do que eu estava falando. Não era questão de apressar nada, as coisas entre nós tinham é se atrasado para acontecer na minha opinião. Claro, ele tinha medo. Eu também tinha. Mas também queria viver, intensamente. Queria poder amá-lo sem parecer que estava errado, queria viajar, queria apresentar Remus a Andrômeda, dormir com ele numa cama de casal e não numa clareira no meio da floresta, escondidos dos olhares dos outros. Eu achava que Aluado se sentia da mesma forma.

"Não te amo como se fosses rosa de sal, topázio ou flecha de cravos que propagam o fogo." Kozue recitou esses versos naquela mesma noite após o jantar, de pé na mesa do refeitório, empurrada por Paulie para participar de um concurso de talentos improvisado. Todas as noites alguém inventava alguma coisa para quebrar o tédio do acampamento.

Senti o braço de Remus roçar levemente no meu por baixo da mesa e, quando olhei para ele, completou com os versos que Kozue havia esquecido: "Te amo como se amam certas coisas escuras, secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma."

"Remus, suba e ajude Kozue a dizer o resto!", Michael Bedford, que organizava o concurso, puxou Remus para cima da mesa e colocou-o ao lado de Kozue.

"Te amo como a planta que não floresce e leva dentro de si, escondida, a luz daquelas flores, e graças a teu amor vive obscuro em meu corpo o apertado aroma que nasceu da terra", completou ela. Remus ficou estático, o rosto vermelho, como se engasgado com as palavras da próxima estrofe. Olhou para mim, suplicante, mas apenas sustentei o olhar, Kozue perguntava se ele não sabia o resto do poema.

Sem maiores explicações, Remus apenas pediu desculpas, desceu da mesa e, sem dizer mais nada deixou o refeitório. Do alto, Kozue me lançou um olhar inquisidor.

Levantei e fui andado na mesma direção em que Remus tinha ido. Já estava no meio do pátio quando alguém apertou meu braço com força.

"O que você quer? Preciso fazer uma coisa importante", resmunguei, tentando me desvencilhar sem ser violento com ela.

"Não me olhe assim. Faz me sentir como se fosse uma peste que estivesse sempre te atormentando", resmungou ela, libertando meu braço. Tinha os lábios crispados numa expressão mal-humorada.

"Quer me dar um sermão, é isso?"

"Não", respondeu, torcendo os dedos junto à cintura. "Não preciso dizer nada, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Remus não quer ver você."

"E o que você sabe sobre ele?", perguntei, eu mesmo agora perdendo a paciência. "É só uma menina carente, deslumbrada com um cara que nem sabe que você existe."

"E o que você sabe sobre o Lupin, Sirius?", ela gesticulou com os braços, manchas vermelhas aparecendo em seu pescoço branco.

"Estivemos juntos na escola por sete anos, pode ter certeza que sei bem mais sobre ele do que você pode imaginar", segui o caminho para minha tenda, como se ela simplesmente não estivesse ali, dando a conversa por encerrada.

"Afaste-se dele, Sirius", ordenou, enquanto andava atrás de mim.

"Por que eu deveria?"

"Porque Remus não é gay."

Parei repentinamente e voltei-me para Kozue. Ela estava furiosa, as mãos na cintura, os olhos me fuzilando. Eu não acho que estivesse parecendo muito mais amigável que ela.

"Gay? Nós não somos gays!"

"Você é um homem apaixonado por outro homem...", justificou, como se achasse que eu não entendia o sentido da palavra.

"Não, eu sou Sirius que está apaixonado por Remus!", esbravejei. "É apenas amor entre duas pessoas, a normalidade de qualquer tipo de amor."

"Ele não gosta de você, Black!", insistiu Kozue, lágrimas brotando dos cantos de seus olhos. "Remus pediu transferência na semana passada, eu estava na sala do general quando ele entrou. Ele vai embora amanhã por sua causa, por ser tão egoísta a ponto de ele não poder mais ficar aqui!"

Eu não acredito em ter fé para dar tudo certo. Não acredito em religiões, para mim tudo não passa de um antro de hipocrisia aonde as pessoas escondem sua vontade de pisar nos outros. Minha crença resume-se a um grupo seleto de coisas, todas muito reais para mim, embora possam parecer confusas para a maioria das pessoas. Eu acreditava em nós.

Eu não acreditava em promessas. Não acreditava em quase nada que fosse exprimido por meio de palavras. Talvez, se eu tivesse prometido uma coisa qualquer ao Aluado, ele poderia ter acreditado mais em nós. Mas, para mim, estava tudo tão certo que simplesmente não cabiam palavras. Palavras são apenas para pessoas que precisam de comprometimento formal. Nós apenas devíamos ficar juntos. Isso era tudo. O que eu sentia não precisava de formalidade.

"É mentira..."

"É verdade. Eu vou para o norte", murmurou Remus, os olhos voltados para o livro que tinha sobre os joelhos. Estava sentado na cama.

"Por que... por que você escondeu isso de mim até agora?", eu andava de um lado para o outro no pouco espaço livre da tenda, tentando entender que tipo de furacão acabara de passar por mim.

"Eu apenas não encontrei o momento certo para dizer", Aluado fez um gesto com a mão, como se aquilo realmente não importasse. "Contar não mudaria nada de qualquer modo."

Eu estava sendo sincero, eu realmente queria estar com ele porque estava apaixonado. Fiquei olhando para o nada, imaginando se para ele tinha sido diferente. "Por acaso não queria que tudo acontecesse ou achou que fosse uma brincadeira?", indaguei.

Remus piscou. Ergueu a cabeça para mim e, pela primeira vez, seus olhos fugiram dos meus.

"Se está perguntando se eu amo você, a resposta é sim. Nunca amei tanto alguém em toda a minha vida", falou, sério, como se aquela fosse uma constatação óbvia e lamentável. Seus olhos tristes que apenas diziam "adeus", conformados com aquele destino inevitável: nosso destino inevitável. Nossa separação.

"Então por que você ia embora sem me falar nada!" Hoje penso que poderia ter sido mais enérgico. Poderia ter gritado, mostrado minha revolta. Mas não. Talvez estivesse perplexo demais para isso. "Por o que você está me abandonando, Remus?"

"Minha decisão está tomada", Aluado fechou o livro e reclinou o corpo para trás.

"Então por que não me encara de frente?", sentei ao seu lado na cama. Remus tinha os olhos apertados, mas não fez nenhum movimento para me afastar. "É porque sua decisão não é assim tão firme e eu poderia te fazer mudar de idéia?"

Eu queria uma explicação, algo que fizesse um sentido naquela história. Ele tinha que entender. As gotas douradas de seus olhos abriram-se para mim, mas já não era a mesma coisa. Não havia aquela sensação de ser tragado. Estavam escuros, insondáveis. Os lagos amarelos haviam congelado.

Ouvi seus passos se afastando para fora da tenda, ecoando no escuro. Tudo ficou quieto, eu tinha a cabeça pousada no travesseiro de Remus, aspirando seu cheiro, as unhas cravadas nas palmas das mãos enquanto a imagem dele tremeluzia diante de meus olhos entreabertos, se esvaindo como fumaça.

* * *

Fechei a gaiola com cuidado, a grade rangendo baixinho. Ao fundo o som abafado de uma gaita cortava o silêncio do acampamento, sem fôlego, como um grito de dor contido. 

"Parece um choro", falei.

"Será que não tem uma música mais alegre?", resmungou Bernie. Henri, que também montava guarda no depósito de animais, encolheu os ombros. A música atingiu uma nota tão aguda que incomodava os ouvidos. Uma lanterna nos iluminava com uma luz vacilante. Fixei o céu nublado.

"Bom, estamos livres para dormir", Henri espreguiçou-se largamente e apontou para o relógio na parede. Quatro horas da manhã. Fim de turno.

Não estava com sono. Fiquei mais algum tempo mexendo com os falcões, até ficar enjoado disso também. Andei pelo acampamento, seguindo às cegas o som da música. O eco tornava impossível saber em que direção caminhar. Parei junto à porta do refeitório e fiquei olhando para uma sombra. Por um instante tive a nítida certeza de que algo tinha se mexido ali. Talvez fosse um rato.

Fora difícil abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte e perceber que adormecera na cama de Remus. Minha própria cama estava vazia, sem nenhum sinal de que ele pudesse ter voltado a entrar na tenda. Não ficara mais fácil nas manhãs subseqüentes. Sempre imaginava que quando acordasse ele estaria dormindo na cama ao lado, como havia estado tantas vezes. Não sabia onde Aluado passava a noite. Também não o via durante o dia, a não ser no horário das refeições.

Passei mais uma vez diante da porta e dessa vez tive certeza absoluta do que tinha visto. Avancei em passos decididos, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava minha lanterna do bolso. A luz ofuscante me impediu de enxergar num primeiro momento, mas, no instante seguinte, divisei o rosto de Remus, lívido, olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma assombração.

"Não é bom ficar se esgueirando", resmunguei. Achei que ele fosse apenas se virar e ir embora. Desliguei a lanterna e virei para continuar andando quando senti seus braços, envolvendo meu corpo, seu rosto pressionado em minhas costas.

"Eu sempre achei que isso fosse errado", murmurou ele, a voz abafada.

"Por quê?", perguntei.

"Não sei..."

Se apenas o tempo pudesse parar nesse instante. Eu queria me fundir com Remus. E desaparecer. Era assustador. Olhei para o tecido verde-escuro das tendas balançando. A cena do acampamento vazio era desoladora. O tempo apenas passava direto por esse amontoado de objetos inanimados. Comecei a sentir frio. No fim, eu não era tão mais forte assim. Não era inatingível. Fechei os olhos e trouxe Remus para um abraço. Ele recostou a cabeça em meu peito, o cheiro de seus cabelos subiu até minhas narinas. Outono. Pela primeira vez consegui encontrar uma palavra que descrevesse aquele cheiro.

"Vamos embora", falei, antes de seus lábios encontrarem os meus. "Agora."

Remus sorriu. Nunca vou esquecer de como seus olhos brilharam naquele momento. Eu fui embora, achando que dessa vez a vitória era certa. A fuga combinada para dali a pouco, um encontro na entrada do acampamento. A minha vitória, mas também a vitória de algo que nascera dentro de mim há tanto tempo que eu mal podia lembrar.

Esgueirei-me sorrateiramente até os depósitos onde guardavam os veículos. Por ordem do general, a moto com que eu tinha chegado ao acampamento fora colocada ali. Uma imposição para que eu não fosse punido pelos estragos que causara ao adentrar a avenida principal onde estavam as tendas dos oficiais em altíssima velocidade naquele dia.

Não foi difícil encontrá-la, mas estava presa com uma corrente a um dos pilares de sustentação do teto do depósito. Não lembrava quem fora escalado para montar guarda aos veículos naquele dia. Fui andando para o lado de fora, dessa vez sem me esconder, já ensaiando um discurso para convencer a pessoa. Parei junto a uma cerca quando ouvi um "click" que parecia assustadoramente com uma arma sendo carregada.

"Você, Black? O que está fazendo aqui?", virei-me devagar e dei com Paulie, empunhando um revólver apontado para o meu peito. "Eu poderia ter atirado e depois dito que achei que era um invasor..." ela riu, e não tive certeza se ela estava falando sério ou apenas brincando. Acho que nem mesmo Paulie sabia.

"Hum... você poderia abaixar essa arma para conversarmos?", pedi.

"Poderia. Mas você não quer conversar, está aqui para causar confusão no meu turno, acha que vou te deixar apenas ir embora sem que nada aconteça?", ela ficou balançando o cano da arma de um lado para o outro, como se imaginasse o melhor lugar para atirar. Segurei a respiração. Não achava que Paulie fosse maluca o suficiente para fazer aquilo, mas naquele lugar não se poderia acreditar piamente na sanidade de ninguém.

Foi quando ela guardou o revólver no coldre e começou a rir.

"Você acreditou! Você realmente acreditou! Sirius Black, desde quando você é tão idiota?"

Não consegui deixar de sorrir. A tensão em que ela me colocara fora sua vingança por todos os tormentos que eu a fizera passar. Então, Paulie, você realmente achava graça nas minhas brincadeiras bobas, apesar de nunca rir delas e sempre parecer estar com vontade de me matar.

"Certo, você ficou tão assustado que eu vou deixar você fazer o que veio fazer. Desde que isso não envolva passar pasta de dentes no rosto dos vigias que estão dormindo", ponderou, os olhos azuis contraídos.

"Certo, nada de pasta de dentes. Mas raspar as sobrancelhas eu posso, não é?", perguntei, tentando parecer sério.

Paulie pensou por um momento antes de acenar positivamente.

"Sobrancelhas crescem de novo", ela riu, e eu me perguntei onde ela estivera escondendo esse lado traquinas por tanto tempo. "Por que você acha que eu não gosto de você, Black? Você chegou ao acampamento se sentindo o maioral e tomou só pra você o lugar de bagunceiro."

"Paulie, eu vou embora hoje", falei.

"Você pediu transferência?", Paulie me mirou, confusa.

"Não. Estou fugindo. E preciso da sua ajuda para pegar minha moto."

"É uma piada?"

"Não, é sério", assegurei.

"Você vai virar um desertor? E está pedindo minha ajuda?", Paulie tampou a boca com as mãos, como se assim pudesse impedir que outra pessoa escutasse.

"É a sua chance de se livrar de mim para sempre", sorri.

Ela pareceu avaliar a idéia. "Eu nunca quis me livrar de você para sempre. Eu quis te dar um murro, quebrar suas pernas, mas me livrar de você, isso não. Quem mais ia promover programas de 'namoro ou amizade' durante o jantar?"

"Vai me ajudar?", indaguei.

Paulie começou a procurar uma coisa por dentro do casaco e eu temi que pudesse ser o apito que usávamos em situações de emergência. Em vez disso, quando ela trouxe a mão para fora, trazia pendurada no dedo indicador um imenso chaveiro, com dezenas de chaves de todos os tipos.

"Obrigado", peguei as chaves, já pensando no trabalho que teria para encontrar a que precisava.

"Não estou fazendo isso por sua causa. Saiba que eu ainda te acho um arrogante metido", ela bateu de leve com a mão fechada no meu peito.

"Eu sei."

"E nem pense em voltar, ou vai ser castigado por raspar as sobrancelhas dos vigias." ela mostrou a língua e tirou do bolso da farda uma lâmina de barbear.

Saí do depósito empurrando a moto. Achei melhor não dar a partida enquanto não estivéssemos prestes a partir. Passei pelos vigias noturnos, todos mergulhados em sono profundo. Fiquei sentado de lado da moto, esperando. Após um turno de oito horas, eu estava no mínimo exausto. Sem perceber, fechei os olhos. Quando abri, já tinham se passado duas horas do horário que havíamos combinado de nos encontrar.

Esfreguei as mãos compulsivamente para me manter aquecido enquanto observava o céu clarear progressivamente, até que os primeiros fachos alaranjados do sol riscassem o horizonte. Eu provavelmente já sabia que Aluado não viria mais. Mas não podia desistir. Eu não queria me despedir daquele tênue fiapo de esperança de que ele ainda pudesse aparecer, com uma desculpa perfeitamente coerente e aquele brilho que eu tão bem conhecia nos olhos. Eu queria que isso acontecesse, queria tanto que torcia para que não amanhecesse depressa e eu fosse obrigado a encarar a verdade.

Cobri os olhos com as mãos. Senti uma pressão leve no ombro.

"Remus..."

Não era ele. Era Paulie, o rosto pálido, ofegante, as mechas loiras desprendendo-se do rabo de cavalo. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos tentado recuperar o fôlego.

"O que você...?"

"Ele não vai vir, Sirius", falou, a voz rouca.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Remus... me pediu para vir aqui e dizer isso a você. Ele acabou de ir embora", Paulie aos poucos normalizava a respiração e voltava a falar normalmente, sem, no entanto olhar para mim. Tinha os olhos voltados para o chão. "Ele disse que veio aqui duas vezes, mas não conseguiu se aproximar. Ele decidiu não ir com você."

"Se ele esteve aqui, por que não disse isso para mim?"

"Não sei. Talvez ele tivesse medo de não conseguir dizer não quando você insistisse." Ela ergueu o corpo e olhou para cima, o céu já completamente claro. "Vamos, já que você não fugiu, temos que guardar essa moto exatamente como estava. E não se atreva a dizer que não foi você que raspou as sobrancelhas de Henri Perkins."

Ela foi seguindo pela trilha e eu, sem opções, fui atrás dela. Havia uma poeira de ouro suspensa no ar. Parei e inspirei longamente o ar úmido da manhã.

* * *

Remus sempre foi dentre nós o garoto que queria mudar o mundo, consertar todas as coisas erradas. Porém, quando tinha dezessete anos, ele desistiu de ficar batendo contra a parede. Ele admitiu que o mundo não funciona assim e essa constatação o modificou para sempre. Eu suspeitava que a decisão de servir no exército também fora tomada com objetivo de "se adequar." O garoto cheio de vida, alegria e planos desistiu de mudar o mundo. 

Eu também cansei. Mas não ia parar de andar. Eu não queria ser mais uma daquelas pessoas que pára e passa a dedicar-se a fazer os outros tropeçarem. Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. A verdade é que nem mesmo eu sabia até onde se estendiam meus sentimentos. Sem que tivesse me dado conta, Aluado havia entrado no meu coração e não apenas permaneceu lá por todo esse tempo, mas cresceu, até ocupá-lo completamente. Mas já não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Afaguei mais uma vez os cabelos de Kozue. O cheiro de sangue invadia minhas narinas. Seus enormes olhos estavam fixos em mim, sem brilho. Ouvi as sirenes. E uma confusão de vozes acima de mim.

"... muitas pessoas feridas, algumas caminhando em estado de choque", reportava um soldado. "Está vendo aqueles pingos vermelhos na fachada do refeitório? É sangue das vítimas."

Levantei bem devagar da trincheira. Vi o corpo de uma mulher partido ao meio, no chão. Tirei o capacete. Remus sorria para mim de uma pequena fotografia pregada no fundo. Tinha me mandado aquilo junto com uma carta, onde falava do novo acampamento num tom tão impessoal que me senti lendo uma carta destinada a outra pessoa. O sorriso da foto tinha também algo de morto. Seus olhos aveludados pareciam doloridos de alguma forma.

"Remus, agora somos adultos. Bem vindo ao mundo da hipocrisia", falei. Depois fechei os olhos de Kozue e ergui seu corpo leve acima da trincheira.

O encadeamento de fatos que me levou a ter Kozue morta nos braços não se resume a uma história de guerra ou uma história de jovens soldados numa guerra. É uma história de amor e apenas isso. Perdi o medo de pensar em tudo que aconteceu, e isso foi muito bom. Mas não me perdi, e não vou me perder mais a partir de agora. E quem se importa se tudo agora não passa de um amontoado de fatos no passado? Eu já quis ser perfeito.

* * *

N.A.: 

A música que toca sem parar no pub é Hotel California, do The Eagles. O poema que o Remus e a Kozue declamam se chama Cem Sonetos de Amor, de Pablo Neruda. Sim, eu pretendo fazer uma continuação para que esse poema termine de ser declamado.

Essa foi minha primeira Siren, escrita numa correria vertiginosa. No fim, até que eu não odiei o resultado. Obrigada à Dana Norram por ter me premiado no challenge quando eu tinha certeza absoluta que Siren não era pra mim...


End file.
